Haloid Prime
by Sonicluver1112
Summary: A bounty hunter races against time as she tried to find the primary source that corrupted the planet Tallon IV and the mystery behind the energy called Phazon. While there, she meets an armored man who might be able to help her...
1. Frigate Orpheon

Haloid Prime

Well, the first attempt was an epic failure, I will say that. It was not my best writing either, it sucked ass hard! But, I am rising from the ashes and coming at you with my best damn writing you will ever see! Samus Aran belongs to Nintendo and Master Chief Petty Officer S-117 John belongs to Bungie/343. This story is what I originally had in mind. I hope you all enjoy it! If you find anything wrong, I shall correct it and improve the story! :D

Space… filled with eternal blackness... stars lighting it up slightly… galaxies swirling and churning rapidly… it seems as if space itself was alive. We humans have always dreamed of going to space. This came true back in the 1960's when the first man landed on the moon. And yet, we desired to travel to different worlds and galaxies. This dream became real during 2185, and soon humans populated planets such as K-2L and Eridanus II. The universe is firmly protected by two famous military operations: the United Nations Space Command, and the Galactic Federation. Both are peaceful, unless attacked first, and have always been this way. Both have different enemies however. The U.N.S.C. deals with the Covenant, an alien nation formed by different races, and the Galactic Federation fights the Space Pirates. Now, the space is quiet. An orange ship soon appeared, and was moving slowly. Inside of it, something sat in the pilot's chair: It wore armor colored red, orange, and yellow, and had light green lights tinted in different areas. The right arm was dark green, and it was a cannon. To some, this was a robot that has no origin or home. Others see it as a space warrior who watches over the universe. Out of the silence, a female voice spoke, but it was computerized: "Distress Signal Detected. Location is near Frigate Orpheon. Shall we respond to it?" The robotic being pressed a button to answer the navigation system. "Confirmed. Prepare to land in 10 minutes." The ship picked up speed and soon arrived at its destination. The ship moved erratically for a bit, but finally landed upon the platform. The top of the ship opened, and out of the opening the robotic being appeared. It jumped off the top, landed firmly on its feet, and soon looked around.

The Frigate Orpheon floated above a planet that was light orange in color tinted with some light blue on it. The Frigate itself was somewhat massive, yet it was also in a bad shape. The "sky" was a black-orange color. The robotic being pressed some buttons on its arm, and walked forward. It scanned the area with its visor, and soon found some lights. With its arm cannon, it shot the lights that unblocked the force field entrance and allowed it to pass. The robotic being scanned a switch that activated six more lights that appeared around a bigger gate, and again the robotic being shot the lights, powering down the force field around the gate and being able to head for the entrance of the Frigate Orpheon. A blue door was there, but the robotic being knew how to open it. The robotic being shot the door open and soon stepped inside. Steam shot out from the sides of the entry way. The robotic being walked down a metallic corridor that had another blue door. Once this opened, it scanned a switch that turned off the air pressure and allowed the robotic being to open the door ahead. It soon entered a room where the carcass of a large creature laid, and some strange brown creatures that had spines on their backs and somewhat resembled leeches were feasting on another dead body. The robot scanned them and they are simple parasites that scavenge for food.

Before it opened another door, a creature half alive tried to attack it, but it shot the creature only twice killing it. Another door opened that revealed a hall blocked by a wall of metallic rubble. Charging its arm cannon, the being blew it away and pressed forward. More of the small parasites appeared, but they disappeared as soon as they came into the hall. The being curled up into a ball and entered a small opening. After it uncurled, it entered its arm into an opening that allowed it to download the Frigate's map. The being rolled out of the room and continued on. It entered a room that had an elevator. After scanning a switch, it activated a hologram, stepped onto it, and the elevator began to move down. The being entered a hall filled with rubble, but it rolled into a ball, squeezed through some small openings, and entered a room that had a giant glass container in the middle. Suddenly the being was shot at by another creature that was half-alive, but it was soon killed after a few shots. Another one approached, but this one was on its feet, although it limped and moved like a zombie. The being shot it a few times and it died quickly. Moving through another hall, the being was attacked by a turret that protected the hall. The being shot a missile at the turret destroying it immediately. Another room came into view, only this one had another container that had an odd creature inside. While walking through, there were some "cages" that contained creatures that were very odd and experimented on.

The being stepped onto another elevator and was again attacked by another half dead creature. It was shot dead, but the fight was not over. Another one appeared, but this one was on its feet and moving quickly. The robotic being scanned it and learned it was a Space Pirate who had minor internal damage unlike its other brethren. The Space Pirate and the robotic being fought, with one dodging the others attacks until the Space Pirate was killed with a final shot from a missile. A half dead one was near a door, but it too died quickly when the robotic being shot it only once. Going through the door and another, the robotic being entered a room and was again attacked by a turret. With one missile the turret was destroyed completely. The robotic being scanned a switch that read: _Access to Deck Gamma approved. Please step onto the hologram._ The robotic being stepped onto it and a platform began moving down. After getting off the being killed more Space Pirates and pressed on. It soon scanned a switch reading: _Door lock enabled. Please enter metallic sphere to open door. _It rolled into a ball and sunk inside a small hole. This made the large door open up. Turrets again attacked the robotic being, and they were yet again destroyed by missiles. After opening a few doors, another large door that required the being in a ball appeared. The being rolled into a ball and opened this door. A room filled with orange lights appeared, and in the middle orange walls spiraled slowly around. Little does the being know that it will face something horrific in this room…

**I know it's basically a recap of Prime and it is boring, but don't worry! I'm building up to the encounter soon! I trust that you guys will it enjoy it very well! Well, I shall return soon with the next chapter! Will it be the one with the encounter? The suspense dangles! :P**


	2. Tallon IV

The robotic being looked around the large room, taking caution with each step. Suddenly, in the middle of the room where orange walls of light span around, a creature that was large in size, had large scythe-like arms, spines on its back, a tail, was dark brown to tan in color, and had a green ooze dripping from its mouth. The Robotic being scanned the organism to find out what it was, and the scan read this: _Parasite Queen, parasite female genetically enhanced by unknown means. A weak spot has been detected in this creature's mouth. Use your auto-targeting to acquire this new target! Scans indicate the presence of a potent mutagen, origins unknown. Creature exhibits the ability to fire weapon-grade blasts of energy from its mouth, a trait not present in the standard parasite genome. It appears the Pirates have begun a bioengineering program, with considerable results. _The Parasite Queen began to shoot out a large green ray that struck the robotic being without warning. The ray was in fact acid, and it started to tear through the being's armor. The being raised its arm cannon as it saw an opening to attack the creature. Shooting at the Parasite Queen's mouth, the being weakened her a bit. Blue lights soon formed around the Parasite Queen, as a shield of sorts. The being tried shooting through it, but the shots deflected.

The Parasite Queen used another ray of acid and hit the robotic being once again, weakening its shields. The being moved and dashed around the room looking for an opening to shoot the Parasite Queen in the mouth again. Soon it found one, and with a large blast, it shot the Parasite Queen in the mouth, weakening her even further. The Parasite Queen started shooting acid ray after acid ray as the robotic being moved around quickly dodging them. Once again an opening was made, and with one last charged shot to the Parasite Queen's mouth, the being killed her. The Parasite Queen made dying noises as she loses her grip on the walls and falls down the hole below. Just when the being could rest, a sudden female voice that was computerized exclaimed: "Evacuate immediately! Evacuate Immediately! 10 minutes to self-destruction!" The being rushed out of the room as quickly as it could and made its way through the Frigate. It came upon the room where the Parasite Queen laid, but she was not dead yet as some Space Pirates were shooting at her. Eventually she kills the Pirates and dies shortly after. The being soon enters a room where water flowed little. At the top of the metal beams sat a dragon-like creature with black scales, yellow wings, and yellow eyes. The being seemed to recognize this creature. The creature soon flew up and out the room before the being did anything. Using its grapple beam, the being swung upon the rafters and continued onward.

The being enters a room that was in the shape of a cylinder, and it rolled into a ball to escape it quickly. While going through a tunnel hidden in the room, the being was being chased by the Parasite Queen's brood. The being hurried as quickly as it could, and soon made it out alive. The robotic being soon stood upon an elevator and waited for it to work. The elevator was not moving however. Without warning, a large explosion occurred, knocking the being back into the wall. It's suit crackled with electricity and soon changed form. The armor was now more basic in appearance. The elevator finally activated and moved up. While moving up, the being's visor sent it messages: _Missiles disabled. Charge beam disabled. Varia Suit disabled. Morph ball disabled. Grapple Beam disabled. _It seems like the being's armor was drastically powered down. The being quickly made its way out the Frigate and into its ship. The robotic being input coordinates into its ship to head for the planet next to the Frigate. The computerized voice spoke again: "Destination Tallon IV. Prepare to land in one minute." The robotic being braced itself as the Frigate exploded in the space and was heading in for a harsh landing. The ship was falling at a rather rapid speed, but the robotic being kept it in control and managed to land safely upon some grass. The being rose out of its ship, and scouted the area. It was similar to a rainforest, and had a small waterfall with a little pool of water at the end. The grass was lush, plants thrived and were colorful, and a few blue doors were around the area. The robotic being realized it was on Tallon IV, only this area was called Tallon Overworld.

After some analyzing, the robotic being took a few steps forward and decided where to go first. The blue door above the waterfall seemed interesting, so the robotic being decided to go up there and see what could possibly be behind that door. Walking up the rocky path, it opened the door with a blast from its arm cannon and headed inside. While walking through a tunnel, the being was moving slowly. This was due to some plants that were alive and that feed off of flesh. Suddenly, the being was attacked from above by these creatures that resembled sea urchins. The being scanned them and the scan read this: _Wall- crawling mollusk with retractable spikes. The Geemer is an evolutionary offshoot of the Zoomer family. When threatened, it extends lethal spikes and retracts its head deep into its armored carapace._ The being walked under the Geemer and was almost hit by its spikes. The being decided to leave the Geemer alone and continue on. Carefully, the being walked to the door and opened it and soon walked through a hall that had blue lights around and glass. A hologram was in the middle. The being stepped onto it and analyzed that the massive structure floating slightly above is called the Impact Crater. Within it, a small temple with statues of a lost civilization called Chozo lie within its heart.

The being entered inside the Impact Crater and walked down some halls that were made of what it seemed to be sandstone. These walls also contained some hieroglyphics and symbols that the Chozo left behind. The halls soon ended in an entryway to the small "temple." About twelve statues of bird-like creatures were in a circle, and soon the being knew that these statues were of the Chozo. A blue hologram that was in a cog-like shape floated in the middle. The being stepped onto it, and soon the data about it was retrieved. It read: _The Artifact of Truth awaits those who truly seek it. _The being understood that these statues will have to be activated by the other eleven artifacts to see if something will happen. But for now, the being is concerned about retrieving the missing functions of its armor. The being left the Impact Crater and soon went through a blue door that was to the right of its ship. The being opened it and was now in a small grove that had a little waterfall, some lifted parts of ground, a small pool of water, and creatures nearby. The being did not bother with the creatures until it came close to the blue door. Out of the ground, a strange beetle creature with two eyes appeared. It moved side-to-side as if to intimidate or look for an opening to attack. The being scanned the creature and it read: _A burrowing insect with a resilient carapace that's extremely aggressive. A Beetle's massive mouth enables it to tunnel through solid rock at high speeds. Above ground, Beetles can cover short distances rapidly. They attack anything that moves near their lair. _The being seemed to have disturbed the beetle. The beetle suddenly lunged forward at the being, but it dodged and shot the beetle five or six times before it died.

After going through the door, the being was in a tunnel that had loose dirt around, and it was a bit dark. More beetles appeared, and they attacked the being quickly. The robotic being dodged the first one, shot it the same amount times, and finally killed it. The other hit the robotic being weakening its shields a bit, but it did not phase the being, and it soon killed the other beetle. After opening another door, the being found an elevator. It scanned the switch near it, and it soon made a hologram appear in the middle of the elevator. The being stepped on, and was soon lifted up. As the being was heading up, it spoke to itself softly: "I need to find the components to my suit soon. I bet it won't be easy however." The voice was a bit gruff, but also sweet and feminine. The being was no robot at all, it was a woman. The woman had many thoughts racing inside her head, but she was focused on getting her armor back to normal. The elevator soon stopped, and the woman opened the door ahead. She walked through and found herself in a place that had little plants, tan pillars lying around, and ahead what it seems to be old ruins. The woman suddenly got an alert from her suit. It showed her that one of her suit functions was found, and it lies in the ruins. The woman herself knew that these ruins were also part of the Chozo; therefore it is the Chozo Ruins that are ahead. However, the woman will be surprised, shocked, and amazed at what she will find inside the Chozo Ruins. Will she get her suit functions back? Will the ruins be too dangerous?

**Okay, the recap stuff is now done and over with! So, what IS waiting for her? Could it be the missing suit functions? Cookies? An evil monster? The next chapter will only tell! I'll have it up and ready soon! :D**


	3. The Armored Man and the Armored Woman

Out in the ruins, an armored entity was looking around cautiously. Its armor was green in color, but it did not have an arm cannon nor did its armor look like the woman's armor. As it looked around, it said in a deep, yet gruff and calm voice: "Cortana, do you detect any Covenant in the area?" The man was speaking within his head, and a feminine voice that was sweeter than the other woman's replied: "Negative Chief. The activity here is only with the ruins local creatures. Other than that, no Covenant here."

"Hmm… Detect anything else that's unusual?" The man replied.

"Wait… there might be something near the entrance of the ruins, but I don't know what." Cortana replied back.

"Think it's another Spartan?"

"Could be. Could be an enemy. Just keep your eyes peeled Chief. If this thing does attack, you can take it down easily."

The armored man walked slowly towards the entrance, until he was suddenly attacked by one the beetles. The beetle kept ramming into him, but for a man who wore armor that weighed half a ton, he moved quickly on his feet. With a gun in his hands, he fired many bullets into the soft abdomen of the beetle, killing it quickly. "Good thing the Assault Rifle worked." The man kept moving forward, and was soon at the entrance of the ruins. On the other side, he was surprised at what he had seen.

The woman looked ahead and saw the man in green armor. She did not know what to do at first, since she can't guarantee it's an enemy or not. She tried scanning the creature, but only got this information: _Genetically enhanced human called Master Chief S-117 John. He- _It seemed like the scan was cut off by something else. The woman did not mind it and decided to approach the man, until she was attacked by four beetles that rose from the ground. She dodged them the best she could, but she took a few hits to her armor. Seeing her in trouble, Master Chief jumped in and shot on the beetle's abdomens while it was turned around facing the woman. Master Chief and the woman dodged and fought the beetles until all of them were exterminated. Finally, Master Chief and the woman stood close to one another. Not face-to-face, but still close. The woman's face was visible through her light green visor, but the Master Chief's face wasn't through his golden yellow visor. "Are you alright?" Master Chief said.

"….." The woman remained silent.

"Your armor… is very unusual. Nothing like the Mjolinr I've seen. Are you a part of the U.N.S.C?"

"…."

"….. Guess I'll leave. I don't have time to stand around and chat anyways." Master Chief began to walk off until the woman finally spoke: "Why are you here?" Master Chief turned around as he heard her voice.

"Since you're not military, I can't tell you, sorry."

"Military? What are you?"

"A Spartan who works for the U.N.S.C. I'm Master Chief, and that's all you need to know."

"What's your real name?"

"I… don't want to say. Can you tell me yours?"

"Samus. Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter for the Galactic Federation."

"Samus… I'll remember that." Master Chief soon started walking towards the blue door that exits from the ruins until Samus exclaimed: "Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Master Chief replied in a bit of an irritated voice.

"Why get mad?"

"Because you're wasting my time."

"You could be a bit nicer… but that doesn't matter right now. What does is that I need to find the missing parts of my suit."

"Your suit is missing parts?"

"Well, functions to be exact. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find them. Oh, and watch it for the Space Pirates."

"Space Pirates? Who are they?"

"I don't have time either to tell you these things. Just go." Samus replied to Master Chief in the same annoyed tone. She had her arms crossed and her back against Master Chief. Master Chief stood and tried to collect his thoughts until Cortana chimed in: "Maybe we should help Samus. These Space Pirates might be as bad as the Covenant. Besides, it would be the right thing to do." Her tone was a bit serious, yet also kind.

"Do you really have to bring in morals?" Master Chief chuckled a bit.

"No, just my opinion. It's your call to help her Chief." Cortana replied in a calm tone.

Master Chief stood and thought about what to do. In his mind, he wanted to find the Covenant on this planet and stop them. And yet, he also doesn't know anything of the Space Pirates, not to mention Samus had some suit functions missing that could possibly be scattered across the whole planet. "Damn…" He muttered to himself.

Samus soon took a few steps forward towards the Chozo Ruins. In her mind, she thought to herself: "Why was he so… cold? Doesn't matter. If the Space Pirates kill him, they kill him. What matters is that I find my suit functions and find out what those Pirates are up to, not to mention that mysterious Impact Crater." While Samus walked off, Master Chief was collecting his thoughts on what to do. Finally, a decision was made. "Cortana?"

"What's up Chief?"

"This might sound crazy, but I think I should help Samus. I did help her out with those beetles, so why should I stop helping now?"

"And it's crazy that I like. Better go catch her before she walks off." Cortana laughed a bit.

Before Samus was completely inside of the Chozo Ruins, Master Chief called out to her: "Bounty Hunter!" Samus turned around and was amazed that he was even still there. "What the hell is he doing? I thought he had to leave?" Samus' confused thoughts raced through her head.

"What? If it's important, say it now."

"I want to help you out."

Samus was shocked to hear this. "….. Why?"

"Because I want to know more about the Space Pirates, not to mention I helped you with those beetles. So, if I help you, you tell me more about the Space Pirates. Deal?"

Samus stood silently. She didn't know what to think. But she replied in a somewhat cold voice: "Fine. But don't get in my way. I don't need any distractions."

"Trust me; I'll be sure to stay out of your way." Master Chief and Samus walked into the ruins together, not knowing who, or what is inside. Could Samus' suit functions be inside? Is the Covenant hiding in there so cleverly that even Master Chief couldn't detect? And what are the Space Pirates up to? Fate now rests on their shoulders….


	4. Into the Chozo Ruins

While walking through the Chozo Ruins, Samus and Master Chief fought against giant wasps and beetles as they head for the first location of a suit function nearby. They finally walk through a blue door that was in the far back of the Chozo Ruins to the left, and entered a round tunnel. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like bats, but it turned out to be these round, bug-like creatures that crawled along the ceiling and eventually dropped down onto Samus and Master Chief. On contact, they exploded and caused some damage to Samus, but little to Master Chief. "What the hell were those things?" Master Chief said as he wiped off the remains of the creatures from his visor. Samus scanned one that was still attached to the floor and hasn't exploded. The scan read: _Morphology: Scarab. Exploding parasites that can embed their bodies in solid rock. Scarabs think nothing of sacrificing themselves for the safety of their swarm. When a hostile life- form is sighted, they block its progress by embedding themselves in floors and walls. Embedded Scarabs violently self- destruct when threatened."_

"Those were Scarabs, and apparently they commit suicide to protect their swarm by exploding. The hide in tunnels like this." Samus was calm and unfazed by the Scarabs exploding on her.

"Next time we hear them, just kill them. I don't need any more bug remains on my visor."

"But the look suits you…" Samus teased in a bit of a mean way.

"Thanks. Now let's move. Time is wasting." Master Chief walked in front of Samus and continued on.

"Can't you take a joke?"

"In a time like this, no, I can't. Now move." Master Chief shot the blue door, but it would not open. It will only respond to Samus' beam cannon.

"Let me get this." Samus shot the door and it immediately opened up. The pair walked through a corridor that had sandstone built around it, but it was dark. Suddenly, a bug that glowed brightly was flying close to Samus and Master Chief. Samus scanned the bug and the scan read: _Morphology: Plazmite._ _Small insect capable of storing and releasing thermal energy. Plazmites are attracted to sources of heat, thriving on the energy present there. They emit light when hunting, and will expel small burst of thermal energy when threatened._

"It's a Plazmite. I don't think it's harmful unless we attack it. I suggest we use it for a light source, but be careful when approaching it."

"Hmph. I already have Night Vision, but since its emitting light, it really has no use. If we want to avoid touching it, we should go against the wall and move slowly." Master Chief replied to Samus.

Samus and Master Chief pressed themselves against the cold wall as they moved slowly to avoid touching the Plazmite. Although it is easy to kill, the Plazmite is not attacking, so there is no point in attacking it. They came to another room that had small sandstone platforms and from what it looked like, acid. Plazmites also were in the room, one of them being close to the blue door. Samus and Master Chief jumped from platform to platform as they wanted to avoid the acid from below. They managed to dodge the Plazmites as well, and Samus soon opened the door. As they walked in, a room green in color with a long path was ahead. In the back of the room was a large black structure that had red lights on it. Samus' visor went off as it recognized one of the suit upgrades was hidden in the room.

"I think we found one of my suit functions, but I have no idea where it's being hidden."

"I think that black… machine over there might contain it. Destroying it would be the best option."

"Without knowing what's inside of it?... I like your idea Chief. You're pretty bold aren't you?"

"No. I just want to get the mission done. That is how Spartans are, and always will be." Master Chief had a serious tone in his voice.

"Just what exactly are Spartans? Are you human? A subject of genetic engineering?"

"A mix of both. Now are we going to destroy this thing or not?"

"Fine. But I really would like to know more about Spartans and what they exactly do. I tried scanning you before, but it was cut off from something. What, I don't know."

Samus scanned the odd structure. Oddly, she had to scan it "underwater." It read: _Hive Mecha, security unit programmed to work with predatory hive dwellers. A design flaw makes the shielding on Hive Mecha weak around their access ports. These units are second-generation combat drones, able to interface with organic units at a higher level. They train, shelter, and work with hive dwelling predators. Unarmed, they rely on their hive beasts to handle any threats.  
(Scan before battle: Mechanical device appears to be inactive. Life-forms detected within hollows of machine.)_

"That thing is called a Hive Mecha. It's a second-generation combat drone that relies on the inhabitants inside to deal with organic units that are harmful. Without the creatures inside, it's weak and vulnerable. It seems inactive right now…" Samus said as she walked forward towards a round platform.

As soon as she and Master Chief stepped onto it, the Hive Mecha activated, and they were suddenly surrounded by wasps.

"What the hell!? You said it was inactive!" Master Chief yelled at Samus.

"I said it **seemed **inactive… listen to my wording next time!"

The wasps flew around Samus and Master Chief rapidly. Finally, one stopped and stabbed Samus with its stinger, knocking her back until Master Chief grabbed her by the arm. "They're planning on pushing us into the acid. Let's kill these damn pests, destroy the Hive Mecha, and get the hell out!" Master Chief pulled Samus up without a problem. He pulled a bit too hard as Samus slipped into his arms. Master Chief was stunned at this action, for he does not know what affection from the opposite gender is like, or ever having any affection. Samus looked at Master Chief for a moment, and the pair held their stare for a few seconds until another wasp flew in. Master Chief's reflexes were quick enough to kill it before it hit Samus and himself. Samus and Master Chief suddenly went into combat mode as they shot and killed the wasps instantly. The Hive Mecha turned and had a bright red light glowing. This was its hatch it uses to let wasps inside of it. Samus shot the hatch rapidly, and caused damage to the Hive Mecha. The Hive Mecha spun around again, and even more wasps appeared.

"More of these bastards… so the game is we kill them, then after the Hive Mecha opens up, we shoot it?"

"Yes. If we work together, we can get through this quicker."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Master Chief said as shot a few wasps and Samus did the same. The Hive Mecha opened again, letting Samus and Master Chief shoot it and weaken it more. More wasps appeared as they circled around Samus and Master Chief quickly. When they stopped, they were killed instantly. The Hive Mecha opened up again, and became weakened more as Samus and Master Chief shoot it. The final wasp swarm around them was quite large, but both of them were unfazed. Samus and Master Chief killed the wasps quickly after they stopped moving around. With the last hatchet opened, Samus and Master Chief took a few shoots at it, and soon the Hive Mecha was destroyed. Inside the Mecha was a missile that floated in midair. Samus walked up to it, and she now has her missiles back.

"That wasn't too hard."

"I agree. So, does that function allow you to shoot missiles from your arm cannon?"

"Yes. If we find anything that is hard to destroy, it will come in handy."

"I have grenades, but I'll use them later. This place is ancient, and it would be a shame, let alone a horrible thing to see it destroyed."

"Wow… that's pretty Nobel and nice of you Chief."

"Not Nobel. It's the right thing to do. I'm not an emotionless or heartless soldier like you may think I 'am."

"I don't. You helped me out with those beetles, and even caught me before I fell into the acid below. That shows me you have emotions and morals somewhere inside that bulky armor of yours. Speaking of the save you made, I just want to say thank you. If I fell, that acid would tear through my armor, and eventually kill me."

"It was the least I could do after helping you out. But don't read too much into it Bounty Hunter."

"Then why did we stand there with me inside your arms while staring at each other for a few seconds?"

"Simple. It was our way of saying thank you to one another. Nothing more." Master Chief had a slight seriousness to his voice, maybe even cold.

"If that's what you think…"

Samus felt a bit awkward when she said that question. As she and Master Chief walked out of this part of the ruins, she couldn't help but think: "Nothing more? Does he really mean that?" She stopped for a moment and softly said: "No. It was nothing more. I have no intentions on having a romantic relationship, especially with **him.** And yet, I felt a bit sad when he told me it was nothing more… why?" Master Chief turned around and saw Samus standing there.

"Got cold feet? We need to move. Standing around won't get us anywhere, will it?"

Samus looked up at Master Chief.

"Sorry. I just had to stop and think. Let's go and find the rest of my missing suit functions."

As Samus and Master Chief walked to their next destination, Samus was still deep in thought. What is she feeling? Why is she feeling this way? Did Master Chief really mean what he said? Does he even feel anything? These questions are best to remain unanswered until the future comes into fruition. For now, Master Chief and Samus will have to continue looking for the suit functions, and eventually find out the plot behind the Space Pirates and if the Covenant could be involved.


	5. The Sanghelie

"Nothing more huh? Nice words to use Chief." Cortana suddenly spoke as she popped into Master Chief's head.

"It was nothing more. Is there any other way to say it?" Master Chief replied in a serious tone.

"John, I know something is happening between you and Samus. Why hide it? I'm sure she might like you too."

"Like? In what way?" Master Chief's tone went into a calmer one.

"Well, as in she likes you more than as a friend."

"I… don't really understand romance due to the fact I never really experienced it before. I don't really know how a couple acts, touches, or anything of that sort. Besides, I don't have time for a "relationship" anyways."

"I suppose, but she's not a soldier like you are. It is forbidden to have a relationship in the U.N.S.C. with a comrade, but Samus is a bounty hunter. Plus I don't think anyone will fret too much over it." Cortana giggled a bit.

"Hmm… Well, for now I feel nothing towards her. Is she my friend? In a way I suppose, even though we fight a bit. But as far as "romantic" feelings go, I feel none towards her."

"At least not yet." Cortana had a playful tone to her voice.

"We'll see about that." Master Chief and Samus walked to the next destination where Samus' map detected an unknown entity closer to the Chozo Ruins entrance. As they traveled back through the ruins, a mysterious figure watched from the shadows. It was sitting atop the ruins entrance, examining Samus and Master Chief. The creature was somewhat human, but it had bent in knees, jaws, glowing eyes, and maroon armor that covered its body, with an oddly shaped helmet on. It watched the pair closely, seeing if any type of attack will be made on it, or if they will spot it. The creature then swiftly jumped down and ran off from the ruins. It soon arrived at the Tallon Overworld, where a few types of the same creature stood, but each had different armor. The creature spoke to the one in the golden armor: its voice was growling, and deep.

"General, I have spotted Spartans near the forsaken ruins that are not too far from here. Shall we attack them?" The voice was male.

"No. Remember, we must stay hidden. The Prophets wants us to investigate the Phazon here on this planet, the energy that the Space Pirates mine here." The General's voice was growling as well, but it was calmer than the other creature.

"But sir, the Space Pirates are up to something treacherous! The Forerunners would be most displeased if we-"

"Silence! The High Council made a pact with the Space Pirates. They are our allies, and their leader Ridley promised to help us destroy all insignificant alien races that the Forerunners see as unfit. He persuaded the High Council well enough to let them consider joining forces with the Space Pirates. As a Sanghelie Zealot Yik'tanga, you should know what your orders are."

Yik'tanga stood in silence. He did not know how to respond to the Sanghelie General.

"Yes General Vit'ras."

Yik'tanga walked towards the edge of the waterfall and stood there, wondering what, and why, the Space Pirates are helping his race. "The Covenant allowed a race like them to work for us? Yes, some worship the Great Forerunners, but their blood does not course through their putrid bodies!" A figure suddenly walked up to Yik'tanga, and placed its hand on his shoulder. When it spoke, the voice was somewhat growling, but it had a sweet tune to it and was feminine.

"Yik'tanga, what troubles you?"

"It is nothing Lieutenant D'jtar."

"Please Yik'tanga, just call me Ciaran. Your expression says otherwise. You seem… disturbed."

"Ciaran, I do not trust the Space Pirates. I **know** that damn Ridley is plotting something against us! What, I don't know quite yet, but I have a feeling he will use the Phazon on this planet and use it to destroy the Covenant, let alone the whole Sanghelie race."

Ciaran hugged Yik'tanga tightly.

"My love… you really do worry too much."

"Hmph… I suppose. But with the way things have become, even the female Sanghelie have no choice but to fight now. You're a Zealot too Ciaran. I just don't understand why you females get two-sided energy swords…"

"They're sending some out to the male Zealots too, so worry not Yik'tanga." Ciaran stared at Yik'tanga deeply into his eyes.

"How… is our offspring?" Yik'tanga placed his hand upon Ciaran's stomach.

"Your son and daughter are fine. They seem to be healthy too. Can't you feel them kicking?"

"I do… but I don't understand why you entered the war pregnant Ciaran. Our offspring could be-"

Ciaran stopped Yik'tanga with a kiss. "They'll be fine. I haven't been pregnant for long, so my stomach is still small. And my fighting skills are superior. They **will** live."

Although this Sanghelie couple has been together for 5 years, their comrades do not know they are actually together, due to the fact that Sanghelie warriors, especially Zealots, cannot have a relationship with any females until the war ends. Luckily, no one saw them being romantic with one another.

"Once this war ends… I will make you my wife. You will be Mrs. Hi'tarvas soon."

"I look forward to that Yik'tanga." The couple embraced then kissed. Afterwards, they looked around to see if any of the others saw what they did. They then headed back towards the base camp, with General Vit'ras giving out orders to different Sanghelie.

"Private F'nortag, you shall fly around and investigate the area, see where the mines are located. Lieutenant U'targas, you and your team shall investigate to the north of us. If you see any Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Jiralhanae, or any other of our Covenant brethren, do not hesitate to help. As for the Space Pirates, do not shoot any of them. They are our allies. Now divide out and move!" The Sanghelie all moved in different directions, except for the way towards the Chozo Ruins. It is very unclear what the Covenant has in mind for the Phazon, but it might spell death for the human race. And what of the Space Pirates? Do they really intend on betraying their pact with the Covenant, despite offering help and peace? And what of their leader Ridley? Where is he hiding, and what does he have in store for the Covenant, let alone Samus and Master Chief? Only time will show what will happen. But for now, these burning questions will have to wait in due time until they can be answered.

**I thought a little side story would be entertaining to the readers; I didn't want to bore them out even more. Hopefully I can post the next chapter very soon. :) Don't worry, I'll continue on with the main story, the next chapter will be all about Samus and Master Chief retrieving another part of Samus' Varia Suit. :P I hope you all will enjoy this chapter as much as the rest, and if you want to suggest anything to me to make it more interesting, please PM me or give me a review! :D Just don't be very rude with your reviews please, I need kindness, not hatred ^^ Thank you all! :D **


End file.
